


Thantophobia

by WesleyPlisetsky (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Kenma Kozume, Aged-Up Kuroo Tetsuro, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WesleyPlisetsky
Summary: Thantophobia(n.) The fear of losing someone you love.Kenma Kozume had never been an optimist. His soulmate, Kuroo Tetsuro on the other hand, was overwhelmingly positive.  When they both first turned 16, the last words of their soulmates appeared in black ink just below their collarbones. On the younger boys, the phrase “I wish you could’ve stayed.” And on the olders, “I'm sorry it had to end this way.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Thantophobia

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND SUICIDE.

**January**

“Kenma!! For the love of god, will you  _ please  _ put your switch down and help me pack? ” Kuroo nagged.

“Kuroo, I'm not going to university for a month, can we put it off a bit?” The black haired boy responded.

He did have a point, even though Kuroo already lived on campus, Kenma wasn't going to university until next month. The taller man walked over, grabbed Kenma’s Nintendo Switch, and threw it onto their bed. The Younger boy gave Kuroo a glare that would petrify any man, but Kuroo was used to it.

“Kuroo Tetsuro I swear to fucking god if you dont give me my games back i will-” He was cut off by his boyfriends laughter.

“Kenma, darling, sure, you aren't going to university until next month, but we have to get there by next week, so, you should help me pack your things.” The younger stood staring. Before Kuroo could get a word out, Kenma was already picking up some of his figurines and placing them in a small brown moving box which had the words “ **FRAGILE** ” repeating across the sides of the box, while still making sure his sweater sleeve stayed below his wrists, making sure it didn’t slip as to not show the red lines decorating his forearm. He knew that his boyfriend would find out eventually, but he wasn’t ready; not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my crap writing abilities! This will be 13/14 chapters long, but all the chapters are going to be fairly short.


End file.
